DJ Pon-3
) |misc1 = Glasses |misc1text = Gradient from dark purple to moderate heliotrope with lighter streaks |mane = Moderate cobalt blue with brilliant cyan stripes |coat = Yellowish white |eyes = Moderate ceriseSabrina Alberghetti, comment regarding DJ Pon-3's eye color. 2012-05-25. Accessed 2012-06-07. |cutie mark = |occupation = Disc jockey |headerfontcolor = #5CA9EB |headercolor = #0B46C1 |sex = Female |aura = Light cobalt blue}} DJ Pon-3 or Vinyl Scratch is a unicorn pony disc jockey whose names were given by fans.The trademarked spelling "DJ Pon-3" is used in the 2012 trading cards and in Hasbro's announcement of the 2012 Toys R Us exclusive Collector Series toyline, and the spelling "Vinyl Scratch" is used in the 2013 trading cards. Previously, in the There's a Pony For That commercial, The Hub used the spelling "DJ Pon3", and at the Hasbro booth at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2012, the spelling "Vın̈yl Scratch" was used. Alternate spellings and names fall under coverage of the fan community and require reliable third-party sources. She appears in Suited For Success, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Magical Mystery Cure, and the Equestria Girls movie. Neither of her names are used in the show, but she is named in merchandise, including a trading card which states that "DJ Pon-3 is actually a stage name, and her real name is Vinyl Scratch." She also appears in the "There's a Pony For That" commercial and other promotional material.__TOC__ Design Color While DJ Pon-3's coat appears white in Suited For Success due to the lighting of the scene, a layout artist on the show noted that the character model's coat color is actually a very pale yellow, specifically the 24-bit hex triplet #FEFDE7.Layout artist Nayuki discussing the CMC and DJ Pon-3, archived locally. This is more clearly seen in the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure. Her coat color in the DJ Pinkie Pie game is the same, while her Playful Ponies toy is white. Her eye color is also revealed in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 to be moderate cerise, the same as that of Rainbow Dash and many other ponies. Cutie mark DJ Pon-3's cutie mark is the mirror image of two bridged eighth notes. It appears as such on the show, on a trading card, and on websites (all showing the left side of her body),The DJ game on Hubworld but appears non-mirrored (when showing the right side of her body) on her toy,ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery (2012-02-11). Retrieved on 2012 February 12. on the Season 2 poster, and on websites.The title screen for the DJ Pinkie Pie game (hosted locally) Depiction in the series During the opening of Rarity's first fashion show in Suited For Success, DJ Pon-3 appears for a brief three-second moment, operating a turntable with her unicorn magic. During the post-wedding party in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Pinkie Pie pulls her up from under the turntable and they spin the records. She briefly lifts her glasses, revealing her magenta-colored eyes before closing them and nodding to the beat. During the Cutie Mark Song in Magical Mystery Cure, she appears at Sugarcube Corner as one of the ponies Fluttershy fails to make laugh. Depiction in Equestria Girls The human version of DJ Pon-3 makes several appearances in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, including hallway cameo appearances, in the cafeteria and at the Cakes' café. In the cafeteria, Applejack removes her glasses during the song Equestria Girls. She later serves as a disc jockey at the Fall Formal. Depiction in promotional material DJ Pon-3's name is mentioned in the Equestria Girls commercial where it is pronounced "Dee jay pon-three." The video also references bronies and other online Friendship is Magic phenomena. Her name was later spelled as "DJ Pon3" in the "There's a Pony For That" commercial. DJ Pon-3's brief appearance at a turntable in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 was featured in several advertisements and other promotional material, such as a computer wallpaper. One of the Flash assets on The Hub's website depicts her, when the Flash file is decompiled and its assets are rearranged, with magenta irises underneath her purple-pink glasses,Hubworld site, DJ Pinkie Pie game. Retrieved 2012-05-29 prior to their appearance in the show. One of the backgrounds on Hasbro's Pony Wedding site depicts her with the same eye color. Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description At home behind a turntable, DJ Pon-3 is known for her amazing beats and trademark sunglasses. Merchandise First party On 11 February 2012, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page announced that a DJ Pon-3 toy would come out in Fall 2012, as part of a Toys 'R' Us exclusive pack, later revealed to be part of the Toys 'R' Us exclusive Collector Series and to be named the Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon. In the initial announcement, DJ Pon-3 was called a "fan favorite." DJ Pon-3, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. Second party Series 1 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a DJ Pon-3 & Octavia base collectable card, #27 of 84, with the description "DJ Pon-3 and Octavia may both be at the top of their musical games, but their careers are very, very different! You can find Octavia at garden parties and galas performing prim and proper classical music on her cello. On the other hoof, DJ Pon-3 feels at home behind her turntable, laying down sick beats and wearing her trademark sunglasses. Are these two bitter rivals, or are they long time friends? Will they ever perform a duet? Only time will tell!" Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a DJ Pon-3 special card, #F41, with the description "No ultimate pony party is complete without the wicked beats of DJ Pon-3! This musical pony is rarely seen away from a turntable, and never without her infamous shades. Whether she’s spinning for a fashion show or the wedding of the century, DJ Pon-3’s got what it takes. Not many ponies know that DJ Pon-3 is actually a stage name, and her real name is Vinyl Scratch. No matter what name you know her by, if your bass needs dropping, this is the pony for the job!" WeLoveFine sells several fan-designed T-shirts and other merchandise featuring DJ Pon-3. One bears the name "Vinyl Scratch", and the titles of some others refer to her by that name. Gallery See also * * *List of ponies Notes References de:DJ Pon-3 pl:DJ Pon-3 ru:DJ Pon-3 sv:DJ Pon3 Category:Musicians Category:Fan-named characters